Lost And Returned
by MalecClaceWessaSydrianDramione
Summary: America Valentini nee Singer is Queen. Of Italy. Whaaaaat?... But what happens when she is reunited with her First Love? When she is reunited with Maxon...? 50 Shades Of Grey Inspired... Meaning? BDSM...
1. Chapter 1

Kiera Cass owns the Selection Series.

-xXx-

Chapter 1

XxxxxxxxX

I looked at my Husband.

The King of Italy.

I was happy, he was happy. But that's it Happy.

Not Love, never love. My heart has and always will belong to one person.

Roman was aware of my 'situation' before we got to know each other on grander scale and I knew of his.

How he was in love with a servant.

Of course he told me but still we went through with this sham of a wedding as no one else would want me.

A used and tainted girl.

Yes I America Valentini nee Singer lost my virginity to Maxon Schreave, King of Illea.

I haven't been there since after the selection when I came to Italian Court with Nicoletta. Here I met Roman and we immediately became the best of Friends.

I stayed until weeks became Months and he confided in me. He told me Everything and for that I am grateful.

Then I told him of my state and were my heart lies. He accepted me as I did him and then he proposed.

And I said Yes.

Then we were at the alter and I said I Do.

The worst of all was when we were permitted to consummate our marriage we did this and then on my coronation 2 years later when the King and Queen died, I said I will.

I will love this country and be fair and just.

So here I am in bed with my Husband though he asleep and I awake.

Everyone calls me Queen Mary as it was my only wish and of course he agreed.

He agrees to everything and sometimes I feel bad that I took his opportunity to find Love but he is quick to reassure me and say if it were not for I he'd not be king.

Now all he needed was a heir...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sooo sorry it's short!

But I will post more... Because I've already wrote it!


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day I go back to Illea. Of course I'll have Roman and Nicoletta but I was nervous regardless.

The invitation had been in Maxon's handwriting and I cried.

Cried without reading it.

It was to consider attending a ball and I looked at it aghast.

Did I want this?

Maybe.

Would it hurt?

Like hell.

Was it best for my country?

Perhaps.

For Illea?

Yes.

I did what I vowed to do and put my country first.

I've always hoped they liked me and at first many were skeptical especially since I was just a girl.

A girl unbeknownst to the public but thankfully when they saw how Roman looked at me, with compassion they accepted me.

Ro is just like a brother, a much better brother than Kota that's for sure.

Roman is handsome.

Very Handsome.

He has light Brown hair, Green eyes and golden skin.

I can say I am everything the opposite of him but no matter, as he is a magnificent person.

-xXx-

After Breakfast we make our way to the car.

Then to the Airport and before I knew it we were here.

In Illea.

There were paparazzi as I was still known as 'the mystery queen' because, like I was doing now, I was always looking down.

I am wearing a Purple gown which Reached my feet.

And on them I was wearing 5" silver heels and of course my crown which thankfully covered my fiery hair.

My lacy neck got stuck on my necklace and I cursed.

Naturally everyone gasped.

Roman just chuckled and placed a hand on the small of my back.

Guiding me to our car.

As soon as we approached the palace I was in awe.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten the magnitude of it.

We were shown to a room I had never seen before and I flopped onto the bed.

Very unlady like. I know.

I was disturbed by a number of maids who were unpacking our belongings.

Then I saw the familiar brown hair and innocent eyes of Lucy.

Oh Fuck!

She looked straight at me but didn't see me, America Singer.

Instead she saw a Queen who just so happens to have been cursed with red hair.

I felt like crying but once again suppressed the feeling.

"Queen Mary" A maid said, "Have you chosen a gown to wear to the ball?"

-xXx-

I forgot how amazing Illea's maids are at Hair and makeup which I never once though possible but I had and it hurt like a stab to the stomach.

I also forgot how they like to gossip.

"So..." I say trying to act casual, "I heard King Maxon has a new fiancé."

"Your majesty, you have been incorrectly informed! The King has not yet gotten over Lady America."

I jolted in surprise and said "So he's just been wallowing?..."

She giggled before continuing "I guess but please your Majesty don't say I said so"

"it's okay I won't"

I looked beautiful. My bright, blue dress was tight until past the waist, where a band of diamonds encircled my mid thigh. It had a sweetheart neckline but netting made it into a boat neck which was beaded with diamonds of silver and blue. Were it ended it flared out in a compacted way and trailed along the floor whilst I walked and finally the back started about halfway down.

My White gold crown lay atop my head and I was wearing 6" silver heels with rhinestones covering them.

Like usual my makeup was light but fortunately the years had changed me and I looked nothing alike the 18 year old who once roamed this Palace.

I was a Queen and my King was waiting for me.

Just not the king I longed for.

The king who's arms I wish would be around me as I slept at Dusk and awoke at Dawn.

The King who I loved.

Not as a brother but a lover.

The King who owns my heart, soul, body, everything.

Without him, inside, I'm nothing.

Nothing but a shell of my former self.

The person I long to be.

But will never be again.

I only want One person.

My Maxon.

The Maxon who would tug his ear and then I'd tug mine.

The Maxon who treated me right, when nobody else did.

The Maxon I loved.

The Maxon I still love.

The Maxon I will always love.

I pushed aside my love and exhaled slowly.

A lone tear trickled down my face.

I closed my eyes as I reminisced my past.

Something I would always hold dear.

But now it was time.

Time to be a Queen.

I stood and walked out the room.

Leaving all thoughts of Maxon behind.

-xXx-

As we walked into the ballroom and began to descend the stairs someone announced "King Roman and Queen Mary Valentini of Italy.

Every head turned so I looked at Roman and no where else.

The constant fear of falling down the stairs not visible on my face.

We talked to Prince Luke of Russia, Princess Isabella of Spain and a few Kings and Queens.

My feet began to ache so I told Ro who got us champagne of a passing waiter.

"King Maxon of Illea!"

I downed it in one. "Woah! Amy, Calm down!"

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "No I will not!"

I hadn't realised I was shouting and everyone was looking in our direction including the many cameras, one of which was filming live, The Report.

"I haven't been here in 3 years! And I do NOT want to be here!"

I grabbed his glass and once again finished it in less than 2 seconds before continuing,

"I shouldn't have come! I knew it! Why did I reply! I could've stayed home and I don't know, perhaps gotten drunk. Noimi and Orabella would've positively loved that! And I would not have needn't to wear this dress. Or this stupid crown." I took it off and began sobbing into his chest

"Ro..." I continued "Everyones watching aren't they?"

He nodded against the top of my chin and I gasped before putting my crown back on though no one missed my Bright red hair.

And most had probably clicked on it were me.

I kissed him on the lips amd whispered "Just for show..." he gave a throaty chuckle and kissed me back.

"You know we aren't allowed..." I was cut off when he dipped me a kissed me like we were teenagers.

I laughed wholeheartedly and he pulled me onto the dance floor.

Alone.

"We haven't danced in forever" he said smirking.

I smiled in reply.

Soon I was twirling, dipping and gliding in all the right places.

Then it was time for the finale and I jumped into his arms and laughed like a wild child.

Okaaay, everyone probably thinks I'm mentally unstable.

After our performance I put my arms around his neck and whispered against his lips "Let's get out of here"

He murmured something in response and I dragged him through the Ballroom and was running up the stairs him chasing after me.

I didn't even see him.

I couldn't allow myself to see him.

Allow myself to see my world.

Because you're not supposed to be able to see the world. Right?

For a millisecond I closed my eyes and relished the feeling.

The feeling of being free.

Because I knew in a moment we'd have to do the one thing we mutually hated.

Sex.

-xXx-

Soon it was just him and I. Sat on our bed. Alone.

"Okaay. Let's get this over and done with."

I was soo happy I was slightly tipsy.

"Sure" "Can you unzip my dress?" I suggested.

He did so and soon I was in nothing but my underwear.

I began to unbutton his shirt and ran my hands over his compacted chest.

I shivered involuntarily.

I unbuttoned his pants and rubbed my hands down his shaft.

After getting on my knees and pulling his trousers completely off I ran my tongue along his length.

He was big.

Real big.

He was getting harder with every scrape from my teeth.

I was bobbing my head up and down.

Still taking his whole length into my mouth, he moved my panties with his long, slender fingers and inserted his index into my entrance.

I hissed and his length hit the back of my throat.

He was groaning and I moaning as he fingered my pussy.

He hit my G spot numerously and I began to clench around his finger. He then added another finger and started scissoring inside of me.

As my movement became less frequent and slower he fisted my hair and controlled me to go to the tempo he wanted.

Which was really fast.

Abruptly, he pulled me up and kissed me heatedly on the mouth he pulled down my panties and and started kissing his way down until he reached my folds.

Soon he had his fingers in me and was licking my clit.

I moaned in pleasure.

Even in my moments of bliss, Maxon was on my mind.

Maxon kissing me.

Maxon pumping into me.

Maxon tasting me.

Maxon inserting himself into my stretched depth.

Maxon.

Maxon.

We rocked back and forth in an unofficial rhythm.

We were in sync.

No matter how much I didn't want to do this I always enjoyed it.

Ro made sure of that.

He was so gentle.

And sweet.

And considerate.

I felt as if I'd been betraying him.

Because I was thinking of someone else whilst in the midst of pleasure.

And the pleasure was off the scale.

A sensation was rocketing through me.

I was close.

I told him.

He said "Amy... Come... Baby"

And I did.

Hard.

Then he was emptying his load inside of me.

And we lay there.

Still connected.

Until he rolled off.

He laid on the bed, his junk covered.

Silence...

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

"Knock Knock" the door.

Someone was here.

Probably the maids I thought.

No one important I thought.

I stood, pulled the bed cover over my body and opened the door.

Boy I was SO wrong.

My world changed after this.

My world cracked.

My world exploded.

My world died from inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oki.

So...

RUBY CIRCLE OUT TOMORROW!

Is anyone else not excited?

Because I AM!

I am sooo fucking excited!

Imma get me some Adrian Ivashkov!

Sooo...

What'd you think?... 


	3. Chapter 3

I do wish I could take back what happened.

It was simply traumatic...

I stared wide eyed at the person in front of me.

Maxon.

And at least 10 cameras.

All pointing at me.

In all my almost naked glory.

I'm sure the shock was evident in my face.

But then the flashes came.

They were taking pictures of me.

Well of me and I presume Ro in the back.

Maxon looked uncomfortable.

But still he cleared his throat and spoke.

The voice I loved.

The voice I wish I could here everyday.

The voice I once took for granted.

"Queen Mary"

My brows furrowed. Hadn't he realised who I was?

He still looked uncomfortable. Which is totally understandable.

Considering both my husband and I were practically naked.

And it was obvious we'd just done the deed.

He looked everywhere but at me.

"erm, it's an honour to finally meet you. And erm, well yes. That is all."

And he left.

And I closed the door.

"Oh my" I said and sunk down the closed door, onto the floor.

"Amy..."

Ro, now in his boxers, came toward me.

"Maxon. And Report!" I shouted.

I was very angry.

"Ro. The whole of Illea has seen me like this!" I gestured to myself,  
"oh and they've probably seen you. What am I going to do?"

I cried ugly sobs and Ro wrapped an arm around me.

"Amy calm down." he whispered assuringly to me.

I nodded and reigned my tears in.

I would be strong.

I had to be strong.

For my country. For Ro. And most importantly, myself.

I wouldn't allow myself to be so immature and selfish.

"Do you think he recognised me?" I whispered into Ro's shoulder.

He shook his head "I'm not too sure. But I doubt it because if he did he concealed his shock tremendously".

I leaned into his touch.

Roman was really an amazing husband.

And I had to appreciate that.

"Thank you" I whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

"For what?" he asked, intrigue evident in his voice.

When I looked over to him, he had his brow raised in question.

I exhaled loudly, "For just being you." I smiled.

He chuckled.

We were good together I realised.

No matter how much I missed and longed for Maxon, I had to appreciate my very supportive husband.

When I say supportive I mean supportive.

He listens to all my recommendations and suggestions and makes them a reality.

I also realised that he relied on me as much as I did he.

I liked that.

Being needed.

"I fancy a wander. I haven't been in this palace for years. I want to see what's changed." I said to Ro.

He nodded and asked if I wanted him to come to.

I declined.

I had to do this alone.

Once I was out of our room I felt relieved.

The confined space that was our room was become claustrophobic and I couldn't take it.

I carelessly trailed my fingers over the intricate designs embedded into the walls and banisters.

I missed this place. A lot.

I still regret coming. I shouldn't have.

But I had a country to think of.

If we were to ally ourselves with Illea it would hugely benefit them.

And after all I was born and raised here.

Though now, I just want to go home. To Italy.

I should've just sent Roman on his own. But I didn't. And don't know what compelled me to come. Was it the prospect of seeing Maxon? Missing Illea? My family?...

My family.

I also haven't seen them in 3 years.

I miss them so much.

I miss May and my mom and Gerald and all of them.

And Aspen.

And Maxon.

My chest constricted with just the thought of him.

Then something, or someone, came crashing into my body, pinning me to the wall.

My first instinct was to scream.

But a hand covered my mouth.

My eyes were closed. I couldn't fathom seeing this person. Until he spoke.

"I've missed you America." he spoke softly.

And my body melted.

Because he is the fire that ignites me.

And I've missed that fire.

I've missed everything about him.

Because I love him.

-xXx-

Okay.

So.

Judge me all you want but I watched 50 shades of Grey and I thought ot was good.

So I good I'm kind of thinking of making Maxon kind of dominating.

What do yas thing? 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So I'm sorry if you don't like 50SoG.

After a long thought on whether or not I should continue, I decided to alter my already written chapters and make sure permission is clear.

I mean black and White clear.

I also didn't want Maxon to be an abusive arse but I feel how I wrote it kinda makes sense?

Psychologically if your parent abuses you, you are more likely to pick that up and think of it to be ok.

And it's not. I know.

I even asked my sister, who is a psychiatrist, and she said she's dealt with things like this and the child would be psychologically scarred.

She also said as a consequence, abuse is the normal condition of life for these people. Such people internalized a particular relationship dynamic, namely the complementary roles of "abuser" and "victim". They are familiar with and fully understand the terror of being the helpless victim from their own childhood experience. Given the choice, some of these people grow up to prefer the role of the abuser. As they become adults, they simply turn this relationship dynamic around and start acting out the "abuser" side of the relationship dynamic they have learned.

I'm sorry of you don't think this justifies it.

Ps: My sister Does Not read my Fanfics...

And I like 50 Shades of Grey. Judge me. I'm an adult. I have my own opinion.

-xXx-

"Maxon" I gasped.

I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I could feel all of him.

"Yes." he whispered against my neck.

At this point he was grazing his lips down my neck and across my collar bones.

The feeling that filled me was inexplainable.

It was as if a part of me was returned to me. An irreplaceable part.

He was the lost fragment of my being.

My yearning was over.

He was restored.

I felt whole.

Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"I want you America. I want you so bad. To be in you. To be whole with you. I've missed your body so much."

I'm sure my ovaries exploded.

My body was responding to his lingering touches.

The breath against my body.

"Do you want that America? Do you want me?" he asked.

I nodded my head, giving him my permission.

As a child he was shown love in a rough way.

So that's why he shows love in such a manner.

Normally he's so sweet like his Mother, Queen Amberly.

Gentle.

However when he shows emotion he takes after his father.

His father would hit him.

Beat him.

Torture him.

Stating it was out of love. Stating it was helping him.

Both the physical and emotional abuse was bound to do something to a kind hearted person.

And it did.

He thinks to love is to be on the giving end of the torture.

And I allow it. Simply because it shows how much he loves me.

How much he trusts me.

Cares for me.

Loves me.

His hand delved lower.

Suddenly, the flimsy dress I had quickly, put on was gathered at my waist.

I gasped and mewled for him.

To touch me.

His touch burned me.

He slowly, lightly touched his way up my legs.

Until he reached my hips.

My underwear.

His fingers slipped in.

One.

Two.

Three.

His other hand was still ascending upwards.

Suddenly, roughly, he turned me around.

My front harshly pressed against the wall.

My back was to him.

One of his hands were fondling my breasts.

The other touching my feminine petals.

I relished in the touch. In the feel of him.

"Don't make a sound" he whispered huskily again my ear.

I moaned in reply.

Earning me a pinch to the nipple.

I fought the urge to cry out.

"I thought I told you to be quiet?!" his voice was coarse.

I got the message.

I shut up.

He continued his torture.

Until he had enough.

His fingers entered me.

"Oh. You're so wet for me America. Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

But he already knew the answer.

"Yes" I hissed.

He tutted at my response "So much for not speaking"

Before I could process what was happening he was both thrusting his fingers into me and rubbing my clit in a very intimate way.

Fast.

Rapid.

My initial instinct was too much to overcome.

I screamed out in pleasure.

He stilled inside me.

I knew this was my punishment for making a sound. A loud one at that.

"How many times America? How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Without warning his fingers continued touching me at that quick pace.

No, it was faster.

More intense.

More pleasurable.

More painful.

"You won't come until I say you can" he muttered.

He knew I heard.

I bit my lip.

Suppressing my moans and mewls.

His arousal was evident as I could feel it on my back.

My nipples were still being pinched.

His finger continued the torturous pace.

I could feel the inevitable about to happen.

I withheld.

And withheld.

Taking deep breaths to stop the feeling from taking over.

My eyes rolled back.

My teeth drew blood.

My elbows were on the wall, hand in my hair.

It was too much.

The sensation always threatening to overtake.

I'm sure he could tell.

So he dragged it out.

Frustrating me.

Torturing me.

I was clenching around his fingers.

My juices dripping down my leg.

I deeply inhaled ready to let go. At the moment the consequences meant nothing to me.

I wanted nothing more than to come.

Hard.

Just as I opens my mouth.

He stopped.

And whispered to me, "meet me at The Room in an hour."

Then he left.

Leaving me a hot mess.

I still ached for his touch but I walked anyway.

Back to my room.

Back...

To my husband.

-xXx-

SOOOOO sorry about the essay earlier.

However I wanted to get my point across!

I mean I had to call my sister, who lives on the other side of the country, ask her the question "Why do people who are abused think it's okay to do the same to others?"

She thought my boyfriend was battering me...

I wasn't offended at all!

But anyway because she's a psychiatrist, she wanted to "make sure Owen wasn't taking advantage of me".

I screamed at her.

And my boyfriend wasn't abused!

Then she gave me an awfully long sermon which had too many big words in, then she texted me that sweet, short version.

See.

Be grateful. I underwent torture!

Nah I love my sis really...

Sorry if you still didn't like it :(

That makes me sad...

I though writing was supposed to be fun!

Nah I love it.

I'm not good at it though... Thank god I'm studying in Science!... 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked in both shock and an ache between my thighs.

Just thinking of what had happened made me hot and bothered.

The spark between Maxon and Myself was still there.

And it always would be.

But then there was Roman.

I wouldn't have an affair.

I refused.

My leg was coated in my juices.

My hair was dishelved and dress wrinkled.

My breast ached and bruised.

Despite all this I still found myself walking back to him an hour later.

The last hour being spent alone in solitude and left with only my thoughts.

I was going to end it.

To tell him I would always be faithful to my husband.

He broke my heart and I'd never give it again.

End it.

The brown door beckoned me closer just like it had all those years ago.

I came to a stop in front of it.

I took a deep breath.

I couldn't wait to leave tomorrow.

Return to the familiarity of my castle and country and family.

I pushed the door open.

The sight that beckoned me was the same as I last remembered it.

A bed in the middle.

Maxon's many 'contraptions' situated around the room.

Just looking at the whips, cuffs and numerous other things lining the walls, my heart bead sped up.

My palms began to sweat.

My face flushed.

I was remembering what we had done In here.

Correction. What Maxon had done to me in this room. Binding. Spanking. Blindfolding.

I shivered involuntarily and swore because I did it.

"Ahhh. Theres the America I know." his voice startled me and my flush became a blush that covered all of my face.

"Maxon. I ha-"

"It's Sir or Master. You know that" then he walked out of the darkness and straight for me. And I just stood there. In shock.

I wouldn't do this.

"Once again I can n-"

"Once again, it's Sir or Master." I huffed and he grabbed my arm.

"Amy, or is it Mary now? It doesn't matter. Because I have a contract that binds you to me. Do you remember?"

I nodded dumbfounded.

Of course I remembered.

The contract. In the back of my mind I'd always known it was there.

Taunting me.

Haunting me.

Binding me.

I was a stupid teenage girl.

Apparently I said that out loud as he replied.

"No. You were a very clever girl. This is what I wanted. You gave me what I wanted. You gave me yourself. And I want you back."

I gasped.

"No. I'm married! I will not let you intimidate me."

He cocked a brow at me.

"Is that so? Because I think I already have. Face covered in that blush. Palms twitching. I bet if I ventured lower I'd find what I've craved for years."

He loosened his tie.

I looked at him.

His beautiful face.

His beautiful body.

Him. Beautiful.

That is who I loved despite the more dominating side.

The side I grew to love like the rest of him.

I remember when he first told me.

I ignored him for days.

Then he gave me the contract.

I read it in a mixture of awe and disgust.

He pestered me to sign it.

I ignored him.

Then when I did I sign it he was so happy. Meaning I was happy.

The next day, at breakfast, with his parents present, he had the audacity to allow his hands to delve toward my southern area.

I smacked him away.

He was angry at me.

The same night he took off his belt and spanked me.

6 times.

Yet I stayed because I was intrigued and felt slightly privileged that he chose me out of everyone to divulge his horrendous past with.

"Okay" I breathed.

"What was that?"

"Okay. Sir. I'll do it. I'm yours" just saying them words made it feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

His lips tipped up at the corners.

He was pleased.

I was happy to be the one who did it.

"America" I shuddered, his voice alone could do wonders to me.

"Do you give me your consent?"

I nodded, eyes closed.

He sighed in relieve.

Before I had the chance to open my eyes I was pushed roughly on the bed.

The wind was knocked out of me.

"Tell me you want this."

"I want it Maxon"

He smacked my thigh.

"Tell your sir you want this." he almost growled.

"I want it sir. I want it so much."

He ripped the flimsy material off my body leaving me in just my underwear.

"I missed these breasts." he breathed before lowering his head to lick each rosy nipple.

I never realised how much I missed and craved his touch. His nips. His licks.

He trailed his fingers across my body until they reached my underwear.

He pulled them off.

I winced as the elastic hit my clit.

Then I realised he had an idea.

He began to hit my clit with the material.

I moaned in pleasure, revelling in the wondrous feeling.

He stopped momentarily and I whimpered at the loss.

Then something silky was around wrists.

His tie.

I was bound to the bed.

He moved over me. Now in nothing but his boxers until his face was inline with mine.

I could feel his tantalising, laboured breath on my face.

His compacted chest rubbing deliciously against my sensitive nipples.

Then he abruptly twisted me around, so I was on my hands and knees.

The tie twisted painfully causing me to wince.

Though I could no longer see him I could feel his presence, overshadowing me.

He smacked my bottom.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

"Do you know why I'm doing this America?".

Five.

"Answer me?!" he growled.

Six.

"Because I ran. I hid from you. My master. I'm so sorry sir." I winced from the sting.

Seven.

Eight.

"You're mine. Remember that." he sighed and once again stopped.

I thought that was it. Boy I was wrong.

He slammed into my pussy and pounded into me.

My eyes rolled back.

His pounding was out of control.

Borderline pain.

I knew I had the safe word but at that moment I was in ecstasy.

I put my head down and panted. I also saw where our bodies joint. Where we became one.

He was slamming right to the hilt. Well I thought he was until he pulled my hair, arching my back.

I'd never been so full in all my life.

He thrust in and out so fast I wondered if I could last.

But I did and I felt as if I would be pounded through the bed. Heck, maybe through the floor!

I began to clench around him and he stilled.

My scalp was slightly hurting now and the sudden stop allowed some sense to return to me. The reason why I was here to return to me.

"Maxon." he pulled harder and I winced. But I wouldn't give in so I resumed saying what I was going to initially, "Maxon. Get off me!"

I could still feel him inside of me but my hands were tied so I couldn't push him away.

I tried to wriggle out of his intrusion.

But then he did the thing I least expected. He groaned.

"America, you shouldn't have done that. All you've accomplished is turning me on more."

But he didn't move.

He stayed where he was.

Deliciously stretching me.

I once again attempted to pull myself away.

Individually I only pushed off about 1/4 off his very long length and then he once again surprised me and in one movement he was out and stood up.

He turned me around so my restraints weren't tight and I was on show for him.

"If you don't want this, I'll just have to show you what you do to me."

He stroked his length.

It was such a magnificent sight.

No words were shared. No words were needed.

It was such an intimate moment.

Looking at him touch himself, I involuntarily bit my lip, Suppressing a moan.

His head was thrown back in the midst of pleasure.

Sweat was threatening to drip down my face.

He was affecting me in such a way, he didn't even have to touch me to make me turned on.

Boy was I turned on.

I was positively throbbing for him.

His stroking picked up pace and I could tell he was about to come.

He looked at my naked self, sprawled across the bed and groaned.

"Untie me Maxon" I said, surprised at my words.

Maybe it was the lust clouding his judgement, because he did as I asked.

When I was free I knelt on my knees and took his cock in my hands.

He was thicker than I remembered and the head was swollen.

I opened my mouth and took over half of it.

He once again grabbed onto my hair and pushed himself further in.

So far I was gagging.

I loosened my jaw and it went in and out with ease.

His grip became tighter and speed faster.

We locked eyes and he said, "America... I'm going to..."

I hummed around his rod, giving him my consent.

I licked the underside of him as he thrust in and out of me.

He pushed himself in so far my nose touched his naval.

Then he came.

Initially I flinched but then swallowed all the White substance he could supply.

The salty taste filled my mouth and I wiped a hand across my lips to be rid of any residue.

"That. Shouldn't have happened." he said before leaving both his clothes and myself through the second door that adjoined to his personal chambers. 


End file.
